


Revenge

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [2]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ryouma got so girl-clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Gabriel knew she probably shouldn’t have done it. It wasn’t becoming for one of the Great Angels to curse a human out of pure spite. But she couldn’t quite help the warm glow of vengeful satisfaction as she completed the last flourish on the malediction. She’d been having a bad day. Actually, she’d been having a bad century. Heaven was in complete uproar and disarray, Sevothtarte was gaining more power every day, and Gabriel had a bad feeling that she was the White Bastard’s next target.

So she really hadn’t been in any mood to be forgiving when a human male had sidled up behind her and squeezed her breasts. And then stood there with a considering look, as if he were evaluating the merits of this or that loaf of bread, before declaring her "nice" and asking if she wanted to take a ride with him. The leer had made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t talking about cars.

And since she had been down in Assiah covertly, she couldn’t obliterate him on the spot, which only added insult to injury.

"Gabriel-sama?" Arariel leaned around the doorway, and raised her brows at the seal Gabriel had just completed. "Um. Someone due for a little divine punishment?"

"Eminently," Gabriel said, between her teeth.

Arariel took a few cautious steps into the room. "Isn’t it a little unkind to take it out on an unborn, though?"

Gabriel smiled more genuinely. "He’ll be fine with the boys. It’s just girls that he won’t have any skills at all with. The child shouldn’t have a problem; it’s his father that will have fifty fits." She directed her smile down at the completed curse.

Arariel put a gentle arm around her shoulders. "Feel better, now Gabriel-sama?"

Gabriel laughed.

 

**End**


End file.
